Crystal Tears
by Kietah-chan
Summary: SEQUEL! it's been 4 years after Sora died on a Christmas Eve...
1. Tears of an Angel

Crystal Tears  
  
By: Animefreak2004  
  
A/N: if you havn't read my other fic called Lost Between Words, then don't read this! This is a sequel to it! Ok people who HAVE read Lost Between Words, I granted your request of writing a sequel! Yay! ^_^ This is a fic that takes place four years after Sora died. It's Christmas time at Destiney Island! ^_^. A miracle occurs later on in the chappies. Now, this chappie will have absolutly no talking in it, you'll see why. But it does tell you something. It's in third person this time though. She'll talk later.x_x I gotta shut up and not give it away. Ok! Here's chappie one!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own KH, I thought I told you this earlier! Ahh! Why don't you listen to me! *walks away grumbling something about rude people*  
  
Ch. 1: Tears of an Angel  
  
*~*~*  
  
Too many nights were spent alone,  
No one to hold her tight.  
She softly wished for him to come,  
And be there through the night.  
When he had left that cold bleak day,  
She hoped that he'd be able  
To return a Christmas night,  
As her cherished angel.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The gentle breeze coming off the ocean whispered secrets and stories of places no one knew of. The ocean waves lapped at the sandy shore continuously, bringing in shells, then taking them out. The silver moon hung high in the sky, shaped like a finger nail clipping, shining pools of eerie, soft, silver light on all of the surroundings. Tiny golden stars dotted the immense sky, stretching your sight as far as it would take you over the restless sea. The night was quiet as snow, except for the faint sound of the relentless waves tickling the sand.  
  
But, alas, a lonely teen with long, flowing red hair, stood quietly on the shore, hair blowing in the breeze. Her bright, light blue eyes were shining in the moonlight as she gazed out to the ocean.  
  
She was waiting; waiting for someone she knew would never return. Still she waited every night for him, though he was gone. Her heart still held his soul, while his heart died away. At first she thought it was just a dream, a simple figment of her imagination, but when he never returned, her heart knew the truth. She hasn't spoken to anyone since he died, she spoke only to the sea. She told the sea everything; about her true feelings. Sometimes she even pretended to speak to him and listen for his response, though her heart knew the truth. Some people would say she has lost her sanity, others, this is just a phase; a very long phase.  
  
Her head was held high, though her heart sank low. She resisted the temptation to cry; to let it all come spilling out of her aching body and fall to the sand sobbing, but she didn't let herself. To let her tears fall would mean to give up on hope. Hope was the only thing she clung onto now. She was positive he would return; come back to life and save her from this world. He had promised her in the wind; that he would always be there and dry her tears away. She knew he wouldn't break that promise to her. He had loved her with all his heart, and she loved and still loves him. But still she waits. . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: ok, I told you that this story was gonna be a drama/romance! ^_^ Well, lemme know what ya thought of my beginning. Oh, yea, F.Y.I, this is four years after my first fic, Lost Between Words. Oh! People who have read Lost Between Words, in the fourth chappie, picture all of that going on with the Evanescence song-#10 playing in the backround! Sorry, I was listening to that song and that popped in my head. -_-" I'll update soon! Till then! 


	2. Long Lost Words

Crystal Tears  
  
By: Animefreak2004  
  
A/N: OK, people. This is chappie 2 to my sequel! Yay! ^_^. This chappie will have more to it (ex.dialog). I know I said she doesn't talk to anyone, but that will change later. I may use some The Lord of the Rings quotes in the next chappie, I can't help it. I saw the third movie last night, so it kinda stuck (the Return of the King ruled! I love Orlando Bloom!!! ^_^). Without further ado, here's chappie 2! (Hey! That rhymed!)  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own KH, so please don't sue!!!! ^_^  
  
Ch.2: Long Lost Words  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kairi's eyelids fluttered and slowly opened to reveal sky blue eyes. Her bright eyes surveyed a small bedroom that was very cluttered (like mine! ^_^). Kairi suddenly sat bolt upright, a look of panic on her face. 'How did I get here? I was on the beach last night . . .this isn't my bedroom . . .' she thought, looking more closely around the room. Sunlight was streaming through a tiny window high on the far wall.  
  
Kairi stood up from the bed and examined herself; she was still wearing her clothes from last night. 'I don't remember leaving the beach last night. . .' she thought strangely. Indeed, the last thing she remembered was looking out to sea calmly, waiting. Nothing seemed clear after that. Just then, the bedroom door slowly opened and Riku came in, carrying a glass of orange juice (mmm!!^_^).  
  
"Oh, I see you're awake. Good morning, Kairi," he said to her, setting the glass don on a cluttered nightstand.  
  
"Yes . . .you don't have to ask, I brought you back to my house last night. I found you sleeping on the beach," he said smiling. Kairi walked over to the nightstand beside Riku, and picked up the glass.  
  
"I wish you would speak, Kairi. And to me, not the ocean. Why don't you ever talk? What is wrong with you?" Riku asked her, looking her square in the eye while she took a sip of orange juice.  
  
Kairi returned his look, but didn't respond. Riku got a look of defeat on his face now, and dropped the subject.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" he asked her, unsure of a topic. Kairi shook her head violently, sending her long, red hair flying everywhere. She had had the worst nightmare she ever encountered. It was making her relive the death of Sora over and over again.  
  
"That's too bad. Well, come downstairs when you're ready," Riku said, and turned to leave the bedroom. For a moment, Kairi stood still, holding her glass in her hand, unsure of what to do.  
  
Riku, by now, was slightly used to Kairi being silent around people. He still got that burning desire to shake her out of his frustration. Sometimes it really hurt him to see Kairi in such a state, and he even was more kind towards her now. Riku still worries, however, that maybe she'll never get out of this depression. He is sad, too, for the death of Sora, but at least he moved on.  
  
Christmas day was arriving in two days to Destiny Islands, and Kairi didn't take notice. Riku, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, on the other hand, were busily preparing for parties and dinners. People everywhere were running to malls, buying this and that for everybody they knew. Everybody, except Kairi.  
  
Kairi shrugged her shoulders and strolled over to the bedroom door to leave. Only, when she opened the door, Selphie's face was right in her's.  
  
Kairi jumped back and stifled a yelp. Selphie looked shocked too, apparently not expecting to see Kairi when she opened the door.  
  
"Hi, Kai! Sorry for scaring the hell out of ya," she said apologetically. Kairi loosened up a little and fixed her gaze on the plate of toast Selphie was carrying. "I brought you some toast. Are you hungry?"  
  
Kairi nodded her head vigorously; she almost had forgotten how hungry she was. Kairi walked over to Selphie and took the plate away from her hands.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you're OK. I'm gonna go now, bye!" she said and left the room smiling.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The north wind blew hard against the tiny islands, showing no mercy. A young woman sat on the edge of one of the many cliffs, feet dangling over the edge, staring out to sea.  
  
"Kairi!" a loud voice rang out, being slightly drowned in the fearce wind. Kairi turned her head to see an anxious Selphie come running towards her on the edge of the cliff, fighting against the wind.  
  
The young woman stopped to catch her breath before continuing. "I'm having a Christmas party at my house tonight, can ya come?"  
  
Kairi had absolutly no other plans for the rest of the holidays. She nodded her head excitedly.  
  
"Awesome! It's at 7:00, see ya then!" and Selphie ran off, light red hair blowing in the strong wind.  
  
'I'm sure it will be fun . . .' Kairi thought, returning her gaze back to the ocean, which was being tossed in the wind. 'I should have a little fun . . .'  
  
*~*~*  
  
At the party . . .  
  
"Egg nog! Who wants this friggin egg nog?!" Tidus was yelling through the crowd of people, holding up a glass of the liquid.  
  
"Why don't you chug it? I dare ya!" Wakka challenged to Tidus. Tidus gave the foamy drink a look of disgust.  
  
"It makes me gag . . .you drink it!" Tidus declared, shoving the egg nog under Wakka's nose.  
  
"No!" Wakka protested, pushing the glass away.  
  
"Oh, just give it to me!" Selphie said impatiently to the boys, grabbing the glass. The two of them cringed as Selphie chugged the egg nog thirstily.  
  
Kairi was sitting on the couch, watching the people near her dance and talk merrily while Christmas music played in the backround. She saw Tidus's gaze keep lingering absent-mindedly on Selphie's legs and Wakka smack his friend upside the head when he did this. Kairi knew she should join in some of the fun; she loved to dance-but her legs felt like lead.  
  
"Hi, Kairi. Having fun?"  
  
Kairi jumped at this interruption of her thoughts and looked for the source of the voice. Riku was standing a few feet away from her and was smiling the most she had ever seen him do.  
  
She didn't acknowledge his question; she wasn't having fun, but she did enjoy being there.  
  
"Do you wanna dance?" Riku asked as the song change to The Christmas Song. It was a nice, slow song, just what Riku wanted.  
  
Kairi nodded her head and grasped the outstretched hand of Riku's to pull her out of her seat. The two walked off into the crowd. Riku placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Kairi lay her arms around his neck and they slowly rocked back and forth (I don't know why people call that dancing . . .it's just rocking back and forth!!!) to the sound of the music.  
  
Riku stared deep into Kairi's crystal eyes with his stunning aquamarine orbs. Kairi returned his gaze, and soon felt lost in his eyes. She felt almost peaceful, happy and content wrapped tightly in Riku's strong arms. She loved how close their faces were while they danced. Kairi wanted to almost snuggle up in his warm embrace and fall asleep with not a care in the world.  
  
The song slowly faded and ended. Riku continued to hold Kairi close when the next song started, he didn't want to let her go. The next song that played was All I Want for Christmas Is You.  
  
As the song played on, Kairi's eyes slowly brimmed with tears; this song reminded her so much of Sora . . .  
  
But her last thoughts were drowned out as her head started spinning. She suddenly felt dizzy and faint, her vision was blurring the gorgeous face of Riku in front of her.  
  
Riku noticed the sudden colour change in Kairi's complexion and got a look of panic on his face.  
  
"Kairi? Kairi!" he yelled to the girl who now fell limply in his arms in a faint. He caught her before she hit the floor and gently laid her down.  
  
"Somebody get help, quick!" he called out into the crowd. Tidus ran upstairs to call an ambulance. Riku looked fearfully down on Kairi's pale face.  
  
*~*~*  
  
In Kairi's Blackout . . .  
  
'Where am I?' the girl thought in the dark abyss. The seemed to be nothing around her; she didn't seem to be standing on solid ground either. 'This place seems strangely familiar . . .'  
  
Kairi turned around and gasped; now she knew where she was! She was standing outside the door to Kingdom Hearts . . .where Sora locked Riku away 8 years ago.  
  
'Why am I here?' she thought, staring at the huge white doors in wonder.  
  
Suddenly, the great door opened up on the right side slowly. Kairi waited to see what evil was going to come out of the doors.  
  
Kairi gasped and stumbled backwards in shock. 'No . . .It cannot be . . .'  
  
A young boy stepped out from behind the door, brunette hair spiked out eevrywhere. He was clothed in a radient white robe, and gave off a blinding light. His eyes were closed as he stood before the aghast girl.  
  
The boy's eyelids slowly opened to reveal dazzling sapphire eyes; full of innocence. His eyes rested on Kairi and he gave her a franctic and pleading look.  
  
"Please help me . . .bring me out of the Darkness . . ." he said quietly, his voice echoing slightly.  
  
Then everything started to fade; melting the scene together . . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kairi's eyes snapped open wide and she sat up straight in a hospital bed.  
  
"Sora!!!" she yelled out into the air, frantically looking for the brunette hair anywhere. Nobody was there.  
  
'I have to save him! I have to bring him out of the Darkness! He's not dead!'  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: And that was one hella long chappie! -_-" Whew! Ouch-*massages hands* that took a lot of effort for my slow typing skills! I know, I know, I said in Lost Between Words that Sora died . . .but hey! I can change and twist that up! ^_^ *everyone sweatdrop* Well I can! Ok, thanks reviewers for putting up with how long it took me to update this (stupid writer's block). I gotta say thanx to my friend Cloud2432 for getting me outta my writers block and giving me ideas! Thanks! ^_^ Please R&R! I'll update soon! Till next time! 


	3. Believe Me!

Crystal Tears  
  
By: Animefreak2004  
  
A/N: All right . . .here's what a bunch of you have been waiting for . . .chappie 3! ^_^ OK, this chappie is gonna be really sad and full of whispers. You'll see why in a second. Thanks for the reviews! ^_~  
  
Ch. 3: Believe Me  
  
*~*~*  
  
The hospital door opened up and a worried Riku came strolling in. He had his eyes on the ground, but looked up slowly. Riku saw Kairi sitting up in her bed and he rushed to her side. He kneeled down beside her and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Kairi . . .I'm so glad you're OK. I was so worried . . ." Riku whispered quietly to her, finding her hand and grasping it tightly. Kairi looked away from his eyes and gazed out her balcony door.  
  
"Sora . . ." Kairi whispered. Her voice was slightly raspy from all the silenced years. Riku's eyes widened and he smiled.  
  
"Kairi! You spoke!" Riku declared, his eyes shining with excitement. Kairi slowly turned her face back to Riku.  
  
"He isn't dead . . .I saw him behind the door . . .he's still alive, Riku!" Kairi said urgently to the confused silver-haired teen beside her.  
  
Riku switched his gaze to a very pitying look.  
  
"Kairi . . .Sora's dead. You must have dreamed it," he said feeling very sorry for the delirious girl.  
  
"I know what I saw; I saw Sora. He was asking me for help. I'm not crazy, Riku. Please, believe me!" Kairi insisted, sounding very sure of herself.  
  
Kairi's eyes showed innocence and truth in what she was saying, but the whole just of the matter was impossible. 'Sora can't be alive; he died in Kairi's room four years ago . . .it's impossible,' Riku thought, staring into Kairi's eyes in disbelief.  
  
"Kairi . . .you dreamed it; the whole thing. Sora is dead and you know it, now, get some sleep," Riku said firmly to the frantic girl.  
  
"No! You must believe me! Please, Sora is alive! Believe me!" Kairi shouted to Riku who was walking across the room to the door to leave. Riku stopped and turned to look at Kairi.  
  
Tears were streaming down her flushed face and onto her hospital gown. She was sitting up in bed, but her tear-filled eyes showed that she was tired.  
  
The door behind Riku opened up suddenly, causing him to jump back in surprise. A frantic and worried looking nurse barged into the room, her unkempt blonde hair flying wildly.  
  
"What is going on in here?!" she asked the two teens. Her gaze fell on Riku who was looking very startled. The young nurse's face blushed a little from Riku's appealing appearance. Riku just smiled up at her.  
  
"I was just leaving, is all. Sorry to bother you. Take care, Kairi," Riku instructed to Kairi who still looked desperate to prove him wrong. Riku edged past the blushing nurse with a little wink of his eye and left down the hall.  
  
"No! Riku, don't leave! Please, he's alive! Sora's alive! Believe me! You must believe me!" Kairi screamed after the retreating form of Riku. Riku didn't turn back, just ignored her right on the spot. The young nurse hurried over to Kairi's bedside and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Miss Kairi, you must rest. You need to rest up for tomorrow," she said soothingly to the restless girl. When Kairi didn't settle, the nurse tried a new approach. "Don't you want to have energy for Christmas Day tomorrow?"  
  
Kairi took a deep breath and relaxed a little. She had almost forgotten it was Christmas Day tomorrow with all this Sora business. The nurse backed away from Kairi and left the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Moonlight swept on the ground all over the tiny islands, instantly transforming the dark atmosphere into a silver wonderland. Not a sound could be heard; even the ocean seemed to be silenced.  
  
Kairi was sitting outside her hospital room on the balcony on a little stone bench. She was still clothed in her long, flowing white hospital gown that was billowing in the soft breeze. Her long crimson hair was lightly tickling her face; soaked with tears. In her cold, frail hands, she held an early picture of her childhood. One that was of her long lost beloved, Sora, who was smiling as if not realizing his life was over.  
  
A shining, wet tear slipped out of crystal eyes and dropped on the glass of the frame. Without thinking, Kairi loosely let the picture frame slide out of her hands and crash on the concrete, shattering the glass and the silence.  
  
A swift, pale hand scooped up the destroyed frame and gazed into it curiously. Kairi slowly raised her eyes and rested them on Riku, who was standing over her. He seemed to be rather mysterious in the soft moonlight, and his stunning eyes glowed in the darkness.  
  
Riku gazed worriedly into the tear-filled eyes of Kairi. His aqua orbs showed worry, but his face showed determination.  
  
"He is not coming back . . ." Riku whispered quietly to Kairi with the same expression.  
  
"I have my beliefs, I will believe in my faith," Kairi whispered back to him almost inaudibly, now staring intently into his eyes.  
  
"Your faith . . .I cannot change, your beliefs may be proved false with the truth. I will not try to change your faith, only your beliefs . . ." Riku whispered to her, his eyes burning into her's. Kairi closed her eyes and let another tear run down her soaked cheek. A warm finger reached forward and wiped the tear away. His hand then moved down her face to her chin, and caressed it gently.  
  
Kairi slowly opened her eyes again and found to be staring into Riku's face, near her's. Riku was now kneeling before Kairi, gently caressing her soft face. Riku reached out and grabbed hold of Kairi's hands.  
  
"Your hands are so cold," Riku said to her, squeezing her tiny hands to produce heat.  
  
"I have never been warm since the day he left me for the Darkness," Kairi whispered sadly to Riku. Riku looked back up into her heart-torn face and wiped another tear from her eyes.  
  
"I will have you smile again . . ." he whispered to Kairi.  
  
Riku leaned forward and softly placed his lips on Kairi's. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body and deepened the sweet kiss. Kairi had her eyes closed and was concentrating hard on Riku's action, wrapping her arms around his neck and stroking his soft hair.  
  
Suddenly, Kairi's eyes snapped wide open in shock. She pulled away quickly and drew her right hand back and slapped Riku's face. Riku stumbled backwards and touched the bright red mark on his cheek; shock filling his aqua eyes.  
  
"Wuh? What? I don't understand, Kairi!" he said in complete shock, still holding his hand to his face. Kairi was breathing hard but looked devastated.  
  
"My heart belongs to Sora. It always will. You cannot change that-I'm sorry," she whispered to Riku, slowing her breath to a steady rate now. Riku now looked confused and almost angry now; his face flushing slightly, mixing in with the lingering red mark.  
  
"Kairi, Sora is dead. You will have to face the truth someday. I can change what your heart desires; I love you, Kairi. And you can't change that," Riku whispered back to Kairi, his voice sounding more harsh than what he meant when he spoke these words.  
  
Kairi lowered her head again, casting her face in shadow. A shimmering tear could be visible gliding down her smooth, ivory face under the curtain of red hair.  
  
"My hope is the only thing that keeps me alive," she said softly. Her voice was full of great sorrow; she is truly crushed without Sora.  
  
"Don't say that, Kairi. There are more things that keep you alive other than false hope. I keep you alive," Riku added, still holding onto Kairi's ice-cold hands. He was stretching forward; trying to see under her hair that had fallen upon her face; shielding her eyes.  
  
Kairi slowly looked up; her crystal eyes shining with tears, and soon found the eyes of Riku. His words were strange to her; she didn't know what he meant by what he said.  
  
"It's late, you should be going to bed now. Here," Riku said suddenly to Kairi; breaking the silence. He held out his hand and Kairi slowly and hesitantly grasped it and he pulled her to his feet. When Kairi was on her feet, the two teens stared into each other's eyes; words not needed.  
  
Riku loved everything about her, especially her eyes. They showed so much innocence and wonder; swimming in startling crystal blue eyes. When they were standing there at that moment, her eyes seemed to show something else - determination. Riku didn't know what or why that was showing that night, he just wanted to hold her in his arms. Somehow, he knew, he was going to make her be his. He didn't know how yet, but he will someday.  
  
Riku lightly touched Kairi's wet cheek and slid his hand down to her rosy lips. His eyes stayed on her eyes as they stood in silence.  
  
Kairi suddenly felt weak; probably from exhaustion and fell forwards into Riku's arms. Riku caught her easily and lifted her up into his strong arms; understanding the cause for this weakness. He walked back into the dark hospital room through the balcony doors. The soothing moonlight and starlight softly lighted the room.  
  
Riku walked quietly to the bed and laid Kairi down very gently; careful not to wake her. After he had pulled his arms away from her, he stared longingly at her sleeping figure. 'You will be mine someday . . .' he thought; completely determined. Riku leaned forward over her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. His lips lingered there for a while, but then he pulled away slowly; wishing his dreams were real.  
  
He straightened up from where he was standing and turned to leave. Riku tip toed across the tile floored room and stopped at the door. He turned his gaze back on Kairi and sighed.  
  
"I love you, Kairi . . .see you in the morning," Riku whispered quietly to the sleeping girl. He then opened the door quietly and exited the room with one last glance of longing to Kairi.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Excitement was filling the air as people on Destiny Islands were waking up the next morning, Christmas morning, to open presents and celebrate the holiday. The day was a bright, sunny day, as usual, with a feeling of joyfulness and cheerfulness in the warm air.  
  
The nurses, doctors, patients and visitors were also in the holiday spirit; exchanging and receiving gifts, or just wishing someone a Merry Christmas. The hospital was filled with visitors to see their friends and family in the wards; carrying armfuls of or even wagons filled with presents and treats for them.  
  
Riku was sitting outside the room Kairi was staying in; sleeping soundly through all the noise on a comfy chair. Kairi's present was lying in Riku's lap contentedly; forgotten for the moment. Riku had gotten Kairi a necklace with a flamingo made of silver on a long, metal chain. Riku knew that Kairi liked flamingos, so he had to get her this.  
  
One of Kairi's nurses hurried past Riku to Kairi's hospital room to wake her up. The nurse glanced down on Riku and smiled and blushed again about how handsome he is; especially when he is sleeping. She decided in her mind not to wake Riku and let him sleep as long as he wanted.  
  
The nurse opened up Kairi's door and stepped inside. She looked over to the hospital bed, only to find it empty. The nurse gasped and hurried over to the bed, frantically searching for Kairi anywhere. Out of the corner of her sharp eye, she saw a fluttering curtain. She turned and saw that the balcony doors were flung wide open; the light breeze tickling the curtains softly. The young nurse bustled over to the balcony and stepped outside onto it. Something white was tied onto one of the railings. She looked over the edge and saw the bed sheets dangling over and down the side of the hospital.  
  
She bolted out of the room and shook Riku until he awoke. Riku opened his eyes groggily and stared at the nurse through half-lidded eyes. When he saw the pure panic in the young nurse's emerald green eyes, his eyes snapped wide open.  
  
"Please! Come here! Miss Kairi is gone from her room!" the nurse urgently and frantically told Riku. Riku's face was overcome with shock.  
  
"What?! She's gone?!" Riku shouted in disbelief. He jumped to his feet; letting Kairi's gift fall to the floor. He disregarded that and burst into the hospital room, the nurse closely following.  
  
"She wasn't in her bed and I found her bedsheets tied in knots, hanging over the side of the balcony," the nurse reported to Riku. Riku walked out onto the balcony and stared over the edge at the bedsheets tied in knots. Riku then spotted the shattered picture frame of Sora on the ground. There was a little piece of white paper sticking out of one of the corners. He picked it up and found it was a note. He unfolded it and it read in hurried handwriting . . .  
  
Dear Riku,  
  
I don't know if you're reading this or not. If you are, I have run away to prove to you that Sora is alive. I know he is and I'm going to find him and save him. Don't try to find me. I'll see you when I prove you wrong.  
  
Your's Truly,  
Kairi  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that was such a long chappie. I know I should break them up a little bit more. But I get to such good parts, I can't! Thanks for the reviews and thanks for keeping your patience with me for how long it took me to update! ^_^ I was stuck in a writer's block (again) -_-" Please R&R for this chappie! Till next update! ^_~ 


	4. Sapphire Oceans

Crystal Tears  
  
By: Kietah-chan (I changed it)  
  
A/N: Konichiwa, everybody! OK, some things in this chappie may not be too accurate . . .^_^ I had to make it fit somehow . . .*everyone sweatdrop* sorry . . .Some of the scenes may not be in too much detail either, or seem to happen rather fast-because of my length. Well, under popular demand, here's chappie 4! Thanks reviewers! ^_~  
  
Ch.1: Sapphire Oceans  
  
*~*~*  
  
The world seemed still. It was at that moment as if somebody had grabbed hold of the earth and held it from rotating. Not a breeze was blowing, not a sound in the air. The ocean seemed to have gotten whim of the sudden stillness and slowed the waves down. The usual cry of a lonely seagull could not have been heard in this moment of stillness. But somebody was breaking the silence in this odd scene.  
  
Kairi trudged on forward through the sand to nowhere in particular at all. Her cheeks were soaked wet from tears, but she held her head high. She just kept her crystal eyes set forward upon the sand-covered beach, staring intently at whatever came her way.  
  
She had left her imprisonment at the hospital late last night. Kairi had woken up, finding she was somehow back in her hospital bed, tucked in and everything. She concluded to herself that Riku must have brought her back inside. At the thought of Riku, she remembered all what he had said and had done to her last night, and clenched her fists in fury. She had arisen from the bed and changed out of her hospital gown back into her clothes from the day before. Then, leaving a quick good bye note to Riku and tucking it into the corner of the picture frame, she tied her bedsheets into knots and climbed over the balcony to freedom. She had to prove Riku wrong. She knew Sora was alive, and that she had to save him. Why couldn't Riku understand or believe that?  
  
Kairi continued stomping through the white, hot sand in her black flip- flops, seething with anger. She had no idea where she was going, but she ended up facing the entrance to the cave of her childhood.  
  
She gazed at the curtain of ivy hanging down in front of the entrance, concealing the secrets they used to hide. Taking a deep breath, Kairi reached forward and pushed aside the ivy curtain and took a step inside.  
  
The inside of the passageway to the cave was cool in contrast to the rising temperatures outside, causing goosebumps to rise on Kairi's arms and legs. She hugged herself tightly, though, and continued down the passageway, her footsteps echoing off the stony walls. Kairi let out a little shudder from the chilling temperatures and started walking a little faster down the tunnel.  
  
Not much long after starting down the stone walled passageway, did she finally come to the more spacious heart of the secret cave. The little bit of sunlight peeping through the high stone ceiling illuminated the dim spot. Drawings of her earlier years, along with a few of Riku and Sora's, were scribbled onto the stone, slightly faded from age. It was so many years ago; long before any of this hell that was now occurring in everyone's lives. 'I wish things were back to the way they were . . .'  
  
Kairi stood in the center of the cave in the morning sun, staring at the poorly drawn picture of Sora and the poapu fruit through tear-filled eyes. She blinked her shining eyes and let a tear run down her already wet cheek as happy memories filled her mind.  
  
She shakily reached out her hand and lightly grazed her frail fingertips over Sora's drawn on face. Her knees started to buckle under her suffocating sadness and sorrow and she dropped to the dirt floor on her knees below the drawing. Kairi tilted her face upward to face the drawing and let another hot tear slide down her face. Kairi slowly turned around in her position so her back was pressed against the stone wall.  
  
She sat there for quite a while, her bare knees pulled tight close to her shaking body, breathing silently. Kairi closed her wet eyes and sat in silence.  
  
Beneath her body, the ground of the cave started to shake; mild at first, but then it grew more violent until the cave was rumbling as if an earthquake just passed by. Kairi's eyelids snapped wide open from this sudden interruption of stillness. Her frantic face searched around the cave for the source, but couldn't see the cause. She quickly rose to her feet, but when she did, the ground beneath her gave through and she fell through a dark, gaping hole.  
  
"What the-?!" Kairi yelled as she fell downwards. She was falling quickly, nothing but darkness zipping by her. Kairi flailed her arms and legs around for something grab onto, but nothing was there. The drop never seemed to have an end, because there wasn't one. But then the next thing she knew, she landed with an echoing thud on a solid surface.  
  
She looked down, but didn't see what she landed on; it was black, like everything else in this odd place. So many thoughts were zipping through the young woman's mind at this point.  
  
"Where am I? What is this place?" she asked aloud into the darkness, her squeaky, frightened voice echoing mysteriously. Kairi slowly got to her feet, rubbing her lower back gingerly, and gazed around thoughtfully.  
  
She turned around and found herself staring up at the huge white doors to Kingdom Hearts; just like in her blackout from earlier. The confused but excited teen let out a gasp as she saw that one of the doors was open on the right slightly.  
  
Kairi cautiously stepped towards the doors, stretching her neck out to see what was behind the crack. She slowly approached the gigantic doors and saw what she had always feared and longed for seeing.  
  
The place behind the doors was completely dark; nothing in particular could be visible. Kairi took a deep breath, and squeezed through the tiny door opening into the place of the Heartless-Kingdom Hearts . . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
The mysterious land behind the doors was surrounded in suffocating darkness; it seemed as if there was no air to breathe. Just . . .darkness.  
  
Kairi slowly and cautiously walked along through the dark place, squinting around to see the slightest shape or form. A cold shiver ran down her spine, causing her to shudder violently, and she immediately started to regret coming there in the first place. She was just about to turn around, and leave this creepy place, when finally, something caught her eye.  
  
It was some kind of form lying on the "ground", looking unconscious. The figure was quite tall, but no details could be determined from Kairi's distance and the darkness.  
  
Part of Kairi's mind was telling her to leave, and that the figure was dangerous. The other half was very curious and was telling her to just check it out. Before long, the curious half of her got the better of her, and she stepped towards the form. When she was close enough, she realized it was a body of a young man in the early 20's. Kairi was now standing over the person, when something suddenly hit her.  
  
"S-Sora . . ." she stammered, now looking down on him in awe.  
  
It was Sora. He looked more mature than what he did when he was 18 years old. His body was more toned and he looked extremely handsome (A/N: ahem- HOT!!!). Sora still wore the chain around his neck with the Kingdom Hearts logo; just like when he was 14 years old. But still, Sora seemed exactly the same; like he never changed. Sora's eyes were closed as if he was sleeping, and he looked utterly relaxed.  
  
Kairi immediately dropped to her knees with a soft thud beside her long- lost love. Her senses seemed to have gone numb, almost like her whole body and mind weren't believing anything that was occurring. Slowly, Kairi reached out in front of her, and lightly touched his arm, just to see if this was real. It was, and her mind gave in.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his body, cradling him to her chest. She whispered prayers into his ear, hoping he wasn't dead. When there was no response, she began to grow more frantic.  
  
"Please . . .please be alive . . .wake up . . ." she said quietly to the lifeless body. She could feel her eyes well up with more tears as she stared down into his cold face.  
  
"I've come this far, don't give up on me . . .please wake up!" Kairi said more urgently to him. She cradled him closer and rocked him back and forth like a child, resting her head onto his shoulder.  
  
One single tear slipped out from her crystal eyes and slid down her ivory face. She had her face tilted down in defeat, but a soft, cold finger touched her face.  
  
Kairi looked up and saw that Sora's eyes were slightly opened and he had his hand reached out in front of her face. His index finger lightly wiped away the lingering tear on Kairi's face. Sora then cracked a weary smile up to Kairi.  
  
"I kept my promise, and you kept yours . . ." he whispered to Kairi, still smiling.  
  
Kairi then did something she hadn't done for 4 years-she smiled.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry about how boring and long that probably was . . .*sweatdrop* I got a little carried away. ^_^ *everyone sweatdrop* sorry! Well, thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry it took me so long to update! ^_^ *walks away grumbling something about stupid writer's block*  
  
Sora: Well . . .I guess since Kietah-chan is off doing that . . .i'll do the finishing honors! Please R&R!!! ^_~ 


	5. It's Been So Long

Crystal Tears  
  
By: Kietah-chan  
  
A/N: OK! Arigato to those who reviewed! It made my day bright! ^-^ Well, here you go people . . .chappie 5!!  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Sora . . .KH aint mine . . .;_;  
  
Ch.5: It's Been So Long . . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
The two of them sat there in that dreary, horrid place smiling at each other. Warmth seemed to be filling the air, but only around them.  
  
"Oh my God . . .I-I have to be dreaming . . .Thi-this can't be happening!" Kairi stuttered in disbelief. Sora's smile just grew wider.  
  
"If you were dreaming, could you feel this?" Sora asked quietly. He sat up stiffly and placed his lips on hers.  
  
Kairi's eyes welled up with tears as she remembered how much she missed his kiss. She warmed up to it quickly, putting her arms around Sora's neck. He lightly touched Kairi's cheek with his cold hand.  
  
The two broke apart and smiled. Kairi leaned down and flung her arms around Sora's neck, pulling him close against her in an embrace. Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi too, not ever wanting to let her go.  
  
"You don't know how long I've waited for you . . .I have waited every night by the sea for your return . . ." she softly whispered in his ear. Kairi pulled him closer. "I love you, Sora! I never got to tell you that before . . .before . . ." her voice broke off as she choked out a sob.  
  
"Don't cry, Kairi . . .I'm here, it's all right now . . . I won't leave you again, I promise . . ." Sora whispered soothingly to Kairi, drawing circles on her back with his finger to relax her. Kairi let out a soft sigh. "I love you, Kairi. Nothing will ever come between us again . . .I promise you that,"  
  
The silence was suddenly interrupted by a low rumbling sound coming from the "ground" somewhere. Sora pulled away from Kairi and looked around, his intent blue eyes sweeping the area. Kairi noticed the vibration, and too, looked for the source. At that split second, the surface underneath the newly reunited couple cracked. A long, deep, jagged crack on the "ground" ran right in between Sora and Kairi, separating them.  
  
The surface broke apart and they were suddenly tumbling down some kind of cliff. Sora reached his hand out for Kairi to grab as they fell. Kairi tried to grab it; her fingertips barely grazed Sora's when they suddenly hit another solid surface.  
  
Sora was lying on the surface unconscious, with Kairi resting on his chest, her eyes closed. She was not unconscious or dead, for Sora had broken her fall.  
  
Kairi slowly fluttered her eyelids open and stared blearily around her. She tried to move her leg, but a sharp, knife-like pain caused her to cry out. The pain quickly subsided though. Her body was aching all over from the fall, and dirt smudges covered her face. The shirt she was wearing was torn at the sleeve, giving her a ragged appearance.  
  
She looked down on the guy who had just broken her fall. Sora's face was dirty, with a few bruises here and there. A large gash was on his forehead, bleeding down his face. His beautiful sapphire eyes were closed and his mouth partly open. Sora's shirt was also torn and he was out cold from the far fall.  
  
Kairi ripped off some of her shirt and tightly wound it around Sora's bleeding head. After she had tied a knot, she lightly kissed his cheek and snuggled against his chest.  
  
Sleep soon overcame her sore body and she closed her eyes. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was Sora's face; pale from four years of imprisonment in the darkness. Kairi smiled, so happy to have found her true love again. This was the best Christmas present she had ever received.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kairi was sleeping peacefully when a quiet voice from somewhere far away called her name. It sounded as if it were a thousand miles away, echoing through Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Kairi slowly opened her eyes and looked around in the Darkness for the source of the voice.  
  
"Kairi! Where are you?!" the voice called again in the distance. Kairi looked up from where they had fallen earlier and saw a figure standing on the cliff. The figure looked down onto the scene below. The form squinted around in the Darkness. Details were hard to identify of the figure, but silver hair was visible.  
  
"Riku!" Kairi called out weakly up to him. Riku traced the voice to the source and spotted her.  
  
"Kairi!" he called down to her.  
  
"Riku, please help me. I can't move my legs!" Kairi shouted painfully.  
  
"Hang on, I'll be there in a second," he told her. Riku then carefully lowered himself down onto the cliff side and climbed down the where Sora and Kairi were lying. When he had reached the bottom, he immediately ran over to Kairi's side.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked her thoughtfully. Riku then noticed who was underneath her. "Sora . . .?" he said, looking down on Sora.  
  
"He's unconscious," Kairi said firmly. She then turned to look at Riku with a triumphant look in her eyes. "I told you Sora was alive!"  
  
Riku was gazing down on the unconscious form of Sora in disbelief and shock. 'How can this be? I saw Sora die four years ago . . .and now he is suddenly alive?!' Riku thought numbly.  
  
Sora started to stir out of his immobile state. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal those capturing deep sapphire blue eyes. His eyes looked down to see Kairi still lying on his chest, unable to really move. Then Sora's eyes traveled over to Riku who was beside them.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"Riku . . ." Sora said weakly. He sat up painfully, causing Kairi to sit on his lap and he stared at his best friend. Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi protectively almost.  
  
"I-I can't believe you're alive! I thought we lost you . . ." Riku said quietly to Sora. Sora smiled at Riku.  
  
"You guys never lost me, I lost myself. But I'm still here," Sora said in a childish tone. Riku smiled wearily back at Sora and they both laughed.  
  
The cheerfulness now filling the air seemed to penetrate the gloomy atmosphere. Sora and Kairi were now resting in a comforting embrace and Riku beside them.  
  
Riku was really happy to have found Sora again, alive, and happy for Kairi's sake too, for he knew she loved him with all her heart. But why did they have to embrace like that? Riku understood that now that Kairi and Sora were reunited and back to being deeply in love, his chances with Kairi disappeared. Jealousy kept springing up every now and then, but he pushed it away mentally, and forced himself to be grateful.  
  
"Let me take a look at your gash, Sora," Kairi said, her voice full of almost motherly concern. She reached her hands towards the bandage around his head, but Sora pulled away; annoyed.  
  
"It's fine. I don't need help," he snapped at her, staying out of her reach. Kairi sat back, but didn't give up that easily.  
  
"Don't be such a hero, you're hurt and you need help. Now, let me see it," she said again and tried to untie the shirt used as a bandage, but again, Sora pulled away from her arms reach.  
  
"I don't need your help, Kairi," he told her simply. Kairi suddenly got a thought: 'It seems as if being in the Darkness for all these years has changed his softer side maybe . . .'  
  
"Guys, let's get out of here. You can worry about his head later, and also you can fuss about his broken brain too!" Riku teased playfully.  
  
"Shut up, Riku!" Sora yelled at him smiling. Riku got to his feet.  
  
"Come on. Here, Kairi," he said offering his hand out for her to grasp. She did so, and he pulled her to her feet. Kairi wobbled violently, then cried out in pain and almost fell off her feet. Riku grabbed onto her tightly to support her.  
  
"Thanks, I think my leg is broken," Kairi said quietly. She touched her mangled leg gingerly, wincing in pain.  
  
A low, menacing growl was heard behind Riku and Kairi and they turned around to see Sora, on his feet and red in his face. He looked very pissed off and was baring his teeth. He walked over to Kairi and put her in his arms, taking her out of Riku's.  
  
Sora then hoisted Kairi on his back like a piggyback ride (A/N: no, perverts not like that . . .) and glared at Riku.  
  
"Let's go," he said coldly and headed towards the cliff thing with Kairi on his back. Riku shrugged his shoulders and followed him. Sora stopped in front of the cliff and stared up at it.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be able to climb this? You're hurt," Riku asked Sora in an almost challenging voice. Sora turned to look at Riku and gave him a very obvious look.  
  
"Damn right," Sora said firmly. He then put one foot on a little ledge and hoisted himself up by grabbing another ledge with his hand.  
  
The two climbed up the cliff until Riku put his hand on the top surface of the place. Sora was a little ways down the cliff because of the extra weight, but he managed to reach the top. He clambered on the ledge and sat down. Kairi slid off his back gratefully.  
  
"Thanks, Sora," she said happily. Kairi then leaned over to Sora and kissed him on the cheek. Riku's face glowed in fury. But he calmed himself down when Sora looked back over at him.  
  
"OK, I think I see the doors over there, let's get out of this place," Riku said, pointing to the great white doors to the outside world. Sora nodded his head and scooped up Kairi in his arms and followed Riku towards the doors.  
  
Riku pushed open the door wider with great difficulty, so Kairi and Sora could get through. Riku squeezed through first and then Sora followed. Once outside the doors, Sora leaned Kairi up against the closed door while Riku and him pushed the doors shut.  
  
"There, I hope we never see that place ever again!" Riku said happily. Sora wasn't smiling; he was staring at the now closed door with a depressing look in his eyes.  
  
"Something wrong?" Riku asked him. Sora turned to Riku and shook his head.  
  
"Come on," he said to the others. He then scooped Kairi back up and proceeded into the Darkness.  
  
"Uhh . . . there's a slight problem . . .how are we gonna get back up? I mean, I fell, and I'm guessing you did too, Riku," Kairi said. The thought just dawned on the two guys when Kairi said this.  
  
"She has a point, there's nothing to climb on in here . . ." Riku responded to Kairi's statement. Sora, however, was staring up at the hole in the "roof" of the place.  
  
"I have an idea, I can soar up there," Sora said, still staring at the hole.  
  
"You can't soar straight up, it's impossible," Riku said firmly.  
  
"Since when are things impossible?" Sora asked Riku slyly. Kairi nodded her head.  
  
"It's worth a try . . ." Kairi said to Riku. Riku finally nodded his head, though he still didn't look convinced it was going to work.  
  
Sora turned around and took ran back to a far corner away from the hole. Making sure Kairi was tight in his arms, he looked over at Riku.  
  
"When we get up there, we'll find something for you to climb up. Hold tight for a bit," he said to Riku. He then looked down at Kairi. "Ready to fly?"  
  
"Since when have I never been ready?" she said smartly. Sora smiled at her.  
  
Sora took a deep breath and braced himself to run. He held tight to Kairi as he took off in a sprint towards the hole and shot up in the air. He could feel the magic work in as he flew closer and closer to the hole. He could see light coming from it now, he was so close. Sora reached out his hand and tried to grasp onto the ledge of the hole. His hand grabbed onto it tightly just when the flying magic wore off. Him and Kairi were dangling there, only being supported by Sora's one hand. Kairi clung onto Sora for dear life as they hung there for a moment.  
  
"Kairi, climb up!" he told her. Kairi gave him a look as if what he had just said was insane.  
  
"Are you crazy?! I'll fall!" she cried out.  
  
"If you fall, I'll catch you. I won't let you fall," he said to her. His grip was starting to slip from all this stalling. "Hurry! I'm losing my grip!"  
  
Kairi slowly and cautiously crawled out of Sora's arms and reached her hand out to the ledge, still holding onto Sora with the other hand. Her hand got a good grip on the surface above and she swung her legs up onto the ground above. The cave she was back inside was dark, probably nightfall. She turned back to Sora who was still clinging onto the ledge with one hand.  
  
Kairi grasped Sora's hand tightly and tried to pull him up. Her grip was sweaty and slippery, so it was quite difficult. Sora's hand slipped slightly out of Kairi's, but she grabbed his hand again before he fell. Sora then swung his legs up and landed beside Kairi. They were both out of breath and they stopped for a moment to catch it.  
  
"Thanks, Kairi," Sora said softly to her. Kairi nodded her head, unable to speak for she was still catching her breath.  
  
Sora looked down through the hole at Riku who was still down there. Kairi looked around the cave for something like a rope. A thick, strong vine was lying on the ground a few feet away from her and she crawled over to it. She came back with it and gave it to Sora.  
  
"Here we go, Riku!" Sora called down to him. Sora lowered the vine down to Riku and it stopped just above his head. Riku checked to see if it was strong and grabbed onto it.  
  
"Pull!" Sora shouted to Kairi. They were both weak from earlier, but with Riku climbing and them pulling, they somehow managed to get Riku up.  
  
Riku swung his legs around onto the hole and crawled up.  
  
"Wow . . .thanks a lot, guys," Riku said, slightly out of breath. Sora and Kairi smiled at him gratefully.  
  
Sora stood up and walked over to a wall of the cave and stared at some earlier drawings that he did. A loud whirling sound behind Riku and Kairi made them all jump and spin around. The hole to Kingdom Hearts was closing into the earth. All it left was a little symbol in the dirt of a keyblade.  
  
"Our nightmare is over . . ." Kairi said quietly. Sora smiled at Kairi and Riku, just happy to be alive and out of Kingdom Hearts.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Oh no no no! That is NOT that ending! There is so many more twists coming up, it'll make your head spin! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *ahem* ok. I am really sorry if this chappie was soooo long! *everyone sweatdrop* I got carried away! *sweatdrop* Well! Please R&R!!!!  
  
Sora: so I'm alive now?  
  
Kietah-chan: YES!!! YAY!! AND THERE'S AN EVIL TWIST IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE BUT I AINT SAYING WHAT IT IS YET!!!  
  
Sora: well, geez . . .  
  
Kietah-chan: but I AM gonna say one word that will give you a clue to what's coming up . . . *drumroll* . . .Sorana! there you go! You just think about that thing until next update! ^_^ I love twists and cliffies! Till then!  
  
~Kietah-chan 


	6. Secrets Exposed

Crystal Tears  
  
By: Kietah-chan  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm really sorry for the time jump in this chappie, but I kinda am really anxious to get to the KING OF ALL TWISTS in this ficcie! So sorry if this seems odd. Thanks, reviewers! Here you go! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: *Sora pout* I don't own KH. Which really sucks . . .*sharpens claws* LOOK OUT, SQUARE SOFT 'N' DISNEY, CUZ HERE COMES MISTRESS KITTY!!!!!^_^  
  
Ch.6: Secrets Exposed  
  
*~*~*  
  
3 months later . . .  
  
The bright, afternoon sun was shining down happily on the tiny islands clustering to form Destiny Islands. On one particular island, the largest one, were two young adults walking along the coastline. The boy with the spiky brunette hair was especially cheerful.  
  
Sora was bouncing around on the white sand in front of Kairi, just like he did when he was a kid. A childish grin was plastered onto his face as he ran into the ocean up to his knees.  
  
"Come on in, Kairi! The water is great!" Sora called to Kairi, who was still standing on the beach, smiling at Sora's childish ways.  
  
When he saw that she wasn't going to budge, he put on his "world-famous- Sora-pout" to convey her.  
  
"Pleeeeeeze? For me?" he begged her. Kairi got a defeated look on her face.  
  
"All right. But don't get my hair wet!" she added defensively. Sora's pout now turned into his corny grin. Before Kairi could walk slowly into the water, Sora ran out, grabbed Kairi by her legs and flung her into the ocean.  
  
Kairi popped her head out of the water, he long red hair clinging loosely to her body. She looked up onto the shore to see Sora standing, hands on his knees bent over, laughing his head off. Kairi scowled, but then smiled slyly and hurried over to Sora. She then grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him in. Now it was Kairi's turn to laugh.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Sora protested, his brown spiky hair drooping down to his shoulders. Kairi only laughed harder at this.  
  
"Why you!" Sora said and splashed seawater into her face. Kairi stopped laughing and put on a playful scowl.  
  
"You little brat!" she teasingly shouted at him. Kairi also splashed water into his face. Sora laughed and splashed some more at her.  
  
The two continued to splash water into each other's faces while laughing childishly. Night had started to fall, and they had both become tired and completely soaked. Kairi now flopped onto the sand to rest. Sora walked up beside her and also plopped down. The two of them stared up at the immense black sky. A soft breeze prickled their wet skin, making them shiver. Sora rolled onto his side to look at Kairi.  
  
"Thank you," he said quietly to her. Kairi turned on her side to face Sora, confusion clouding her eyes.  
  
"Thanks for what?" she asked him softly. Sora lay back down on his back and turned his gaze back on the stars.  
  
"For saving me from the Darkness. I know that was about three months ago, but every day I am thankful for it," he told her in a whisper.  
  
"Sora . . .tell me what happened. I mean, while you were in Kingdom Hearts. Start from where you . . .you know . . ." she whispered with difficulty, not wanting to remember about what happened that night.  
  
"You mean what happened when that bastard ate my soul?" he injected angrily. Sora frowned at this, but sighed.  
  
"You see, that night . . .Ansem took over my body; possessing me, and used me to his advantage. Apparently, he couldn't find anymore use for me, so he devoured my soul. After that, I remember everything going black and I could hear you calling my name. Then everything faded away . . .I woke up in Kingdom Hearts with Ansem standing over me. He told me that if I could somehow get somebody to save me, I would be free . . ."Sora told and intently listening Kairi. Kairi nodded her head, wanting more information. Sora sighed again and continued.  
  
"So then I tried to get a hold of you by knocking you out and trying to contact you in your blackout," Sora said quietly.  
  
"I remember that! I blacked out at Selphie's party and I saw you coming out of Kingdom Hearts! So . . .it wasn't just a dream after all . . ." Kairi interrupted thoughtfully. Sora nodded his still wet head, sending his drenched locks whipping around his face.  
  
"Yes, I did that. Anyways, it seemed to have worked, for you came and found—I mean saved me from that place. But, after I gave you that message, Ansem put me under a sleeping spell—kinda like Sleeping Beauty's—that I would only awake if my true heart's desire found me. I guess that would be you . . ." Sora told Kairi. A faint, red glow bloomed in Sora's cheeks as he said this. Kairi smiled and placed her hand upon Sora's lightly. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"You know, I never did lose hope that you were out there. No matter how many times Riku told me that you were gone forever, I kept believing you were alive . . . It's because I love you . . ." Kairi whispered to Sora. Sora looked thoughtful when she said this.  
  
"I love you too, Kairi. I always have. When I was in that horrid place, all I thought about was you," he told her, squeezing her hand tightly.  
  
Sora slowly rose to his feet, still holding onto Kairi's hand and pulled her up. When they were both standing, they stared into each other's eyes. Sora reached a hand forward, towards Kairi's face, and brushed a wet strand of long red hair out of her face. Kairi smiled when he did this, and gave his hand another gentle squeeze.  
  
The two of them walked back down the beach towards their boat they had docked earlier, hand in hand. That night was truly the best thing they had ever experienced.  
  
*~*~*  
3 months later (again) . . .  
  
The early morning sun was streaming in through the open window of the gigantic tree house on the largest of the cluster of islands, called Destiny Islands. Kairi and Sora had slept in the treehouse the night before (A/N: don't ask why!!!). The two were lying on a blanket side by side, still sleeping.  
  
A noisy bird caw rang out into the morning, causing Kairi to stir and awake. A ray of sunshine beat down on the girl's face, making her shield her eyes protectively. Kairi looked to her right at the still sleeping Sora. She watched for a while, as his chest slowly rose up and down as he breathed. Then, she stood to her feet stiffly, stretched and yawned, and walked outside the treehouse on the upper deck.  
  
The soft, ocean breeze felt good on her hot face, instantly waking her up. The ocean waves were quite rough today, so it would be difficult to row back to her home island. The sky was a light, cloudless blue as usual, with a few seagulls flying around overhead.  
  
A pair of muscular arms wrapped around Kairi from behind, pulling her against a strong chest. Kairi tilted her head up to see Sora smiling at her.  
  
"It's about time you woke up, you lazy bum!" Kairi teased jokingly. Sora didn't seem to mind, he just pulled her closer.  
  
"Do you realize it's only been half a year since I came out of Kingdom Hearts? It seems so long ago . . ." he said thoughtfully. Kairi stood on her tiptoes and kissed Sora on the cheek lovingly. Sora smiled at her, as usual.  
  
They stood in silence after that, only listening to the sea and the birds. Just then, that same dizzy feeling Kairi had gotten at Selphie's party came back to her. Her stomach lurched and her vision became blurry. Kairi staggered from where she was standing, then swayed back and forth. Sora noticed this, and caught her right as she was about to fall off the upper deck of the treehouse.  
  
"Kairi? Kairi! Snap out of it!! Oh man . . ." Sora said frantically to the now unconscious Kairi. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the treehouse and hurried down the beach towards the boats.  
  
*~*~*  
In the hospital . . .  
  
Sora was impatiently pacing back and forth, up and down the hallway outside Kairi's hospital room. He had brought her here with great difficulty because of the condition of the seas. It has now been 20 minutes after they took her inside the room.  
  
The front doors of the hospital opened and Riku came running in, looking frantic. He spotted Sora and hurried over to him.  
  
"Where is she? Is she all right?!" Riku asked Sora frantically.  
  
"She's in that room," Sora told Riku, pointing to the closed white door. "I think she is going to be fine. All she did was pass out,"  
  
The door Kairi was inside opened and the same young, female nurse came out to face the two boys. They both looked at her anxiously, wanting to hear the news. She turned her gaze upon Sora and smiled.  
  
"I have some wonderful news for you! Yes, your wife is fine . . ." she told Sora. Sora got a confused and almost embarrassed look.  
  
"Kairi isn't my wife! I'm not married!!" Sora exclaimed, a faint pink glow in his cheeks. The nurse gave him a surprised look.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that, dear. I didn't know. Anyways, your "friend" is pregnant!" the nurse cried out happily. The two boy's reactions were not the same as the nurse's.  
  
Riku's jaw dropped in complete shock and his aquamarine eyes grew 3x their normal size. Sora's eyes grew wide too, but he just plopped backwards against a wall.  
  
The nurse looked from Riku to Sora, a confused look on her face.  
  
"Aren't you happy?" she asked Sora. He gave her a shocked look. The nurse shrugged her shoulders, grabbed the two boy's hands and dragged them into the room to see Kairi.  
  
Kairi was sitting up in her bed, a shocked look also on her face. She looked up when she saw Sora and Riku enter. Sora walked to her side, shock still plastered onto his face. Kairi grabbed his hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Sora . . .we're going to have a child . . ." Kairi whispered to him. Sora managed to smile, always causing Kairi to smile too.  
  
"I-I can't believe it . . .this is so odd . . ." he stuttered.  
  
"I can't believe it either!" Riku shouted angrily from across the room at them. They turned to see him red in the face and looking furious.  
  
"Riku . . .what's—" Sora began, but was interrupted by Riku smashing his fist into the closest wall. He pulled it out, showing a large hole.  
  
"Sora! You got Kairi pregnant!" Riku yelled at him. Kairi got a pitying look in her crystal eyes; she knew he loved her.  
  
"Riku . . .please don't be angry!" she begged him calmly.  
  
"I knew you shouldn't have found Sora! I knew it would lead to this! I should have stopped you! And now, you're going to have Sora's child!" Riku shouted at Kairi venomesly. Kairi got tears brimmed in her eyes when he said this. Before anyone could stop him, he ran out of the hospital room and out of the building.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: ok, I know this chappie was kinda short and boring. It was origianally all one big chappie, this chappie and the next one, but it got WAY too long, so I cut it in half! I hope that's ok. It won't take me so long to update . . .heck . . . I'm proabaly gonna do it right now, since the next chappie is laying right next to me. ok! I hope you all like this chappie! Please R&R!!!  
  
~Kietah-chan 


	7. The Army Returns

Crystal Tears  
  
By: Kietah-chan  
  
A/N: Ok, I told you last time that the chappies were cut in half (this one and the last one) for my typing sake! Lol. ^_^ ok, I don't have much to say, but at the end of this chappie, there is a creepy twist! Thanks reviewers! Ooo . . .I need to shut up! *glues mouth together*  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did, but, sadly, I don't . . .WAAAHHHHH!!!! *TEAR*  
  
Ch.7: The Army Returns . . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
Riku continued to run until he reached the boats he took to the larger island. Then he rowed. He docked his boat on the island and ran up and over to the little island he claimed "his" when he was younger. Riku then threw himself down on his knees in the sand.  
  
He picked up the nearest rock on the sand and chucked it angrily at a palm tree, causing a coconut to fall (A/N: LOL!).  
  
"Hear me, Ansem! Why did you let Sora go?! Answer me!" Riku shouted to the sky in frustration. Obviously, nobody answered him.  
  
"Ansem! Take Sora back and never let him leave again!" he shouted angrily.  
  
"Riku!" Sora yelled over to him. Riku turned to look at Sora and charged towards him. He then picked Sora up by the throat and dangled him above the sand.  
  
"You ruined my life, so now I will ruin yours!" Riku spat at him. Sora gasped for breath, the colour draining from his tanned face. Riku held his grip tighter onto Sora, pure hatred filling his every thought.  
  
"Put him down!" Kairi screamed to Riku. She had just arrived to the island, saw Riku strangling Sora, and ran over. Riku looked over at Kairi.  
  
"Stay out of this, Kairi. This is between Sora and I!" he told her fiercely. Kairi ran towards Riku and started tugging on his arm frantically.  
  
"You're going too kill him! Let Sora go! LET HIM GO!!!" she yelled furiously at Riku at the top of her lungs. Kairi started hitting Riku for him to put Sora down.  
  
A loud click was heard and Riku's eyes grew wide when he turned back to face Sora. Sora was holding a handgun at Riku's forehead (A/N: don't ask me where he got that . . .^_^), ready to shoot. Riku stared at the gun for another second, then dropped Sora to the sand.  
  
Sora lay on the sand for a few seconds, then slowly got to his feet.  
  
"Sora . . .put the gun away . . ." Kairi slowly told Sora. He threw the gun down obediently, unsure himself what made him do that.  
  
"You jerk! How could you do such a thing with Kairi?!" Riku asked Sora. He was shouting at Sora, but was staring at the gun on the sand nervously.  
  
"Riku, its not all his fault! Sora and I love each other. I thought you would understand that!" Kairi shouted at Riku venomously.  
  
"Look . . .the sky . . ." Sora whispered quietly, still trying to catch his breath and massaging his throat gingerly. The two infuriated teens looked up at the sky.  
  
The afternoon sky that was supposed to be sunny and cloudless now was smothered with dark, ominous clouds, blotting out the sun. A tint of green and red was visible high up in the clouds. Soft thunder rumbled from its density. Kairi looked absolutely horrified at the sight, but Riku just smiled.  
  
Suddenly, a huge twister looking thing made of those creepy dark clouds, shot out of the sky and hit the ground near the three teens.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Sora and Kairi shouted in unison. A loud, evil sounding laugh was heard under the sound of the raging wind.  
  
"It's over for you now, Sora! They're coming for you for good! We know who you really are!" Riku bellowed through his maniacal laughter.  
  
From deep inside the twister's depths, outlines of Shadows appeared.  
  
"Are those--?"  
  
"RUN!!!" Sora shouted, interrupting Kairi. He seized her hand and pulled her along in a run. They ran down the beach and started on the planks of wood that formed the bridge to the main island. Sora was in front of Kairi, feet pounding on the wood.  
  
A high pitched scream sounded behind Sora. He spun around to see Kairi dangling down from the bridge, only holding on by one hand.  
  
"Kairi!" Sora yelled. He ran over to the place where the wood broke through in a hole and Kairi hanging tightly onto the edge. He bent down and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to her feet. Once she was on her feet, Sora looked back at "Riku's Island". The Shadows were creeping out of the twister and were running over to where Sora and Kairi were. Riku was standing in front of them like a general in the military. The Shadows were drawing closer.  
  
"Come on, RUN!!" Sora shouted to Kairi. They both started off in a run again. They were panting as they scrambled across the dune-covered sand frantically. Fear pursued them, making their pace quicken. Thunder rolled around restlessly in the black clouds looming ahead.  
  
Suddenly, a jagged lightning bolt struck down on the ground in front of Sora's feet, causing him to jump back in alarm.  
  
"That was too close," Kairi whispered behind Sora cautiously. A loud, booming laugh sounded behind the two of them. Sora and Kairi spun around to see Riku standing in front of all the Heartless Army.  
  
"There's no where to run now, Sora! You will be taken into the Darkness whether you like it or not!" he shouted to him. An almost insane look was glinting in his aquamarine eyes.  
  
"Not without a fight, I won't!" Sora challenged quietly.  
  
"All right then. Goodbye, Sora!" Riku yelled to him. He snapped his fingers and the Shadows advanced towards Sora and Kairi. Kairi let out a little scream and crouched behind Sora protectively. Where was Sora's keyblade now? Just when he needed it the most . . .  
  
The Shadows sank into the sand and popped up on Sora's sides. They grabbed both of Sora's arms tightly.  
  
"Sora!" Kairi shouted. Sora started to struggle. He tried to rip his arms out of the Shadow's strong grip. Kairi tugged on the Shadow's arms, but one turned towards her and blasted her backwards by an unseen force.  
  
Kairi fell on her bottom a few feet back on the sand, away from Sora. She slowly looked up to see Sora still trying to pull away from the Heartless, but they still held tight to his arms. Riku issued another laugh.  
  
"It's no use, my younger friend. Your heart belongs to the Darkness! You know it! I know your secret! Four years ago, you were taken into Kingdom Hearts, only to be brought out again! This time, there will be no such action. You will stay in the Darkness until you die!" Riku shouted maniacally over another roar of thunder. Sora glared at him.  
  
"Oh, so you know my secret, do you? I should have known not to trust you! I knew you would stab me in the back like this! You're a liar! The only reason you wanted me out of Kingdom Hearts was that you wanted to get me vulnerable so you could take me back! You also wanted to cause Kairi more pain and suffering!" Sora yelled back to him in fury. Riku smirked.  
  
"Well, well, well, Sora. You surprised me afterall. I didn't think that you would figure that out so soon. But, now that you did, it's too bad because now you are going die," Riku said quietly; his eyes narrowed and full of malice.  
  
"How can you do something so heartless to your best friend?! He's saved your sorry ass more times than you can count! And this is how you repay him? By killing him off and sending him off to the Darkness? LET HIM GO!!" Kairi screamed from behind Sora. AS she said the last part, a gold shining light erupted from her hands and shot at Riku. Riku, caught completely off guard, fell backwards onto the sand.  
  
Kairi got a confused look on her face and stared at her hands, wondering how she just did that. Riku slowly staggered up to his feet, clutching onto his now bleeding chest and glared at Kairi.  
  
"Stupid girl. To think that such a brainless, tactless girl could harness such a power. And I can't believe I actually loved you. But, no matter, Sora is still mine!" Riku exclaimed.  
  
A dark pool of black and blue smoke stuff formed at Sora's feet.  
  
"NO!" Kairi shouted and ran to where Sora was with the Heartless. Sora turned to look at Kairi with pleading, sad eyes, as if he knew that the war was lost.  
  
"Kairi . . .I love you . . . and I always will . . ." he told her quietly. A glistening tear slipped out of one of Sora's sapphire blue irises and ran down his cheek. Kairi shook her head furiously at this.  
  
"Don't say that! This doesn't have to happen! This won't happen! You won't be taken away from me! I'll make sure of it, you're not going anywhere without me!" Kairi declared stubbornly. She seemed that she wouldn't give up on him, and that nothing was going to happen to him. But, hope can be false.  
  
"You really are stupid! Do you really think that you, a mere little girl who can shoot lights from her hands, can save Sora?! You're living on false hope, Kairi! Why don't you just back down and save us all your sorrow?" Riku mocked. He was smirking when Kairi looked up at him with a fierce mien on her face.  
  
"You talk big for someone with a wounded chest," she growled, clenching and unclenching her fists. "I'm gonna make you eat those words! I'm gonna make you pay for thinking that you will take Sora and thinking you will win!" she shouted angrily to Riku. He chuckled a bit.  
  
"What are you going to do? Shine a spotlight on me?" he joked. Kairi bared her teeth menacingly.  
  
"YOU WILL PAY!!!" Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs as a beam of blinding white light blasted out of the palms of her hands and shot at Riku. Riku got hit with the light and flew backward against the cliff face and landed on some rocks. He fell in a crumpled heap on the sand, unconscious.  
  
Breathing heavily, Kairi stood on the sand, arms still raised by what she had just done. Slowly, she turned around to see Sora still trying to break free from the Heartless. She ran over by his side.  
  
"Hang in there, I'll get these creatures away from you!" Kairi told Sora and raised her arms again, wanting to try out the new trick she learned.  
  
"No! If you use that power of yours, you'll hit me too!" Sora shouted fearfully. Kairi lowered her arms in defeat.  
  
"But . . .what's going to happen? I can't let you be taken like this!" she countered back. That little glint of determination was showing in her crystal-blue eyes at that moment again.  
  
"Listen to me . . ." Sora ordered. He looked down at the pool of Darkness growing up rapidly around his legs fearfully, and spoke more quickly. "I can't hold off the Darkness much longer. I have to go . . ."  
  
"No! No, you won't go! Hold on, I-I'll get some help! I won't let you leave me again!" Kairi shouted angrily. Her face was set in an angry scowl, but a few tears were streaming down her pink-with-anger face.  
  
"It's no use, Kairi. If I stay, I'll only put you and everyone else in danger!" Sora yelled to her, now getting angry and desperate.  
  
"Why would you put me in danger?" Kairi asked quietly. Sora hesitated for a moment, obviously not wanting to tell her the truth about himself.  
  
Sora lowered his eyes and said very quietly, " Kairi . . .I'm a Heartless . . ."  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Wow! That was one suspenseful chappie! Whew! That was also long! I'm really sorry if some of this seemed corny, but please review anyways! I'll update REALLY soon, cuz I have the next chappie right beside me now! ^_^ thanks, reviewers!!! I love ya all!  
  
~Kietah-chan 


	8. Last Goodbye?

Crystal Tears  
  
By: Kietah-chan  
  
A/N: Ok! Here is chappie 8!!! Wow! This beats my record of longest fic by 2 chappies!!! I feel proud! ^_^ *beams* . . .ok then . . .  
  
Riku: I'm evil and proud of it! ^_^  
  
Sora: whatever . . .so am I . . .-_- *shouting at Kietah-chan* WHY DID U MAKE ME EVIL?!?!  
  
Kietah-chan: cuz there's nothing hotter than a brown haired, blue eyed guy who is evil and maniacal!  
  
Sora: I pity the boys at your school . . .  
  
All: PLEASE R&R!!!!  
  
Ch.8: Last Goodbye?  
  
*~*~*  
Last time . . .  
  
"It's no use, Kairi. If I stay, I'll only put you and everyone else in danger!" Sora yelled to her, now getting angry and desperate.  
  
"Why would you put me in danger?" Kairi asked quietly. Sora hesitated for a moment, obviously not wanting to tell her the truth about himself.  
  
Sora lowered his eyes and said very quietly, "Kairi . . .I'm a Heartless . . ."  
  
*~*~*  
Back to the Present . . .  
  
There was a stunned, awkward silence resting on the two young adult's shoulders at that moment. Kairi was shocked completely when Sora's words sunk into her mind.  
  
"You-You're a . . .what?!" Kairi stuttered in a quiet whisper.  
  
"I'm a Heartless, Kairi!" Sora shouted angrily at her. He didn't want to hurt her . . .not again . . .  
  
"Look, I was gonna tell you this earlier—"  
  
"But you didn't! Sora! H-How could you be . . .what you say you are?!" Kairi interrupted him angrily. More hot tears were streaming down her flushed face.  
  
"Please don't be mad, Kairi. You must realize that if I would have told you this when you found me six months ago, you would've left me—" Sora told her soothingly, trying to calm her down. He was interrupted again by a furious scream.  
  
"So you used me, just so you could leave Kingdom Hearts?! I thought you loved me!!" Kairi screamed at Sora at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I do love you! But not with a heart, for I do not have one. Kairi . . .I didn't use you . . .I just didn't want you coming all the way down to Kingdom Hearts for nothing," Sora told her gently.  
  
"You got me pregnant! Doesn't that show that you have a heart?! And what will become of our child?! Will it be a Heartless too?!" Kairi yelled at Sora. Sora lowered his eyes so that his hair concealed part if his face.  
  
"No . . .it won't be . . .Kairi, I may not have a heart, but I love you with my soul. I'm sorry if that's not good enough for you . . ." Sora whispered quietly under his breath. Another moment of silence passed between them again, until the pool of Darkness bubbled and hissed, causing them to remember what was happening.  
  
"I have to go now, Kairi . . ." Sora told her quietly.  
  
"Will you come back?" Kairi whispered almost inaudibly. She raised her gaze to see tears running down Sora's face. An answer wasn't needed for that question, his tears said everything.  
  
"Oh Sora . . ." she cried out and ran towards him. She was about to embrace him, but one of the Heartless holding onto his arm glared at her. Sora snapped his fingers, and as if they were obeying him, the Heartless released him.  
  
"Don't ever forget me," he whispered to her. Kairi collapsed against Sora's chest in an embrace. She wrapped her arms around him, and he held her close too. It was almost unreal, that Sora, the nicest and most caring guy she knew, was a cold-blooded Heartless. It just didn't seem like him at all. And yet . . .he was a Heartless . . .so it had to be true. This whole day seemed like a fantasy, like it never really happened at all. But here Kairi was, embracing the only man she had ever loved for the last time before he was taken away forever.  
  
Stifled sobs issued from Kairi as she gave her true love her last embrace. Warm tears were also running down Sora's cheeks, as he held tight to Kairi, knowing this was the end.  
  
"You know I won't . . ." Kairi whispered softly to Sora in between sobs. Sora pulled her closer.  
  
"I love you, Kairi . . .I always will . . .don't ever forget that . . ." Sora softly told her.  
  
"I love you too, Sora! I always will! I won't forget you!!" Kairi shouted through her tears.  
  
The pool of Darkness started to rise up around Sora, smothering him. Kairi pressed her lips firmly against Sora's in a desperate kiss. Kairi and Sora were savouring the taste of each other's kiss for the last time. Kairi pulled away, but still held onto Sora's hand.  
  
Sora reached a hand forward and brushed away a tear gliding down Kairi's face. The Darkness covered Sora completely now, except for his face. Sora smiled his usual smile at her and gave her a tiny wink just as the Darkness smothered all of him.  
  
Kairi found herself holding onto air; nothing at all. The Darkness was gone and so were the Heartless. Kairi turned around to where Riku was lying, but nobody was there. The dark, black clouds had cleared away to reveal a sapphire blue sky, the colour of Sora's eyes, and a bright sun. It was as if nothing had happened.  
  
Kairi sank to her knees in the sand. Two more tears ran down her face when she realized Sora was gone. And this time, he wasn't coming back . . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: OMG!! Can you believe I actually wrote a SHORT chappie?! WOW!! That's practically impossible!!! *falls off chair* I'm very sorry to say that the next chappie will be my last!!! ;_; but here is a rumour floating around about a sequel. I don't know yet. *TEAR* I DON'T WANT THIS FIC TO END!!!!! WAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!*TEAR* Anyways . . .please R&R and I love y'all!!!  
  
Sora: there I go disappearing again . . .*sweatdrop*  
  
~Kietah-chan 


End file.
